Legends of Aihrryp - Burrowing Under
Legends of Aihrryp belongs to II Finale II. Please, do not edit or use any content without her permission. This fanfiction is incomplete and unedited. Characters(WIP) Burrow: MudWing, main protagonist Crane: SkyWing, main protagonist SIlver: MoonWing, main protagonist Circuit: FlashWing, main protagonist Bones: SkullWing, main protagonist Lizard: MudWing, side character Queen Spark: FlashWing, side character Queen Snake: SkullWing, side character Queen River: MoonWing, side character Shrub: SandWing, side character Trick: SkullWing, side character Summary WIP Prologue In the dim night of Aihrryp, a lone dragon stood, her head arched upward to the glistening lights above. A soft rustle of wings landed next to her and she turned as the dragon bowed, his head almost scraping the floor. "Queen Spark." "Thank you, Thunder." The smaller dragon dipped his head and moved away as a different, larger dragon approached, her feet making oddly hollow clunking noises on the floor. "Greetingsss, Queen Spark." "Hello, Queen Snake." The other dragon nodded her skeletal head while the larger, white dragon looked around. "Where's Queen Swift?" "Ex Queen, you mean." "Ahh, yes. I keep forgetting about that unfortunate... accident. A DuskWing dragonet, was it not?" "Yesss indeed. Queen River is leading their tribe now." "Good, good. I've sent Arch to bring her." "You know that doing so will take a while, don't you? MoonWings are a bundle of sleepyheads." At that moment a dark shape slithered over to then and stood up. "So sorry... what did I YAWN miss?" The other conversing Queens stared at her for a moment. "Queen River," Snake hissed. "Finally." "We were just talking about your mother," Spark said coolly. "Oh, yes." Her eyes drooped. "I remember her dying words. 'Don't neglect your naps, dearest.' I'll always take those words to the heart. I'm sleeping thrice daily now." Queen Snake turned away to cover up a snort, though the situation would have been a lot funnier if Queen River hadn't sounded so serious. "Right, we all know why we are here." "To discuss the sudden appearance of a DuskWing delivering a very important and an overly sassy speech." River giggled as Queen Spark gave Snake a solid but gentle thwack with her tail. "Correct." She glanced over at Thunder, who brought her a clear bottle, where inside a golden dust swirled constantly. The top was sealed shut with a cork. Snake sucked in her breath. "The Crystal Eye. The FlashWing's most prized treasure" "Correct again." She placed the bottle between them and took off the cork delicately. A stand of smoke coiled out and shaped into a dragon, it's mouth moving as its voice spoke. "I am here to represent the prodigiously wonderful and amazing offspring of Moon and Sun..." This time it was River who had to turn away to cough over a laugh. "Get on with it." A second strand of silver smoke lifted out and Queen Spark's voice echoed annoyingly. "Very well." The golden dragon fumbled with a scroll coloured a rich gold. And as the first tremors shook the great stone pillars that had held their sky up for centuries, Strike's voice read out the words destined to change the fate of Aihrryp and Pyrrhia forever. "Soon the lights will swallow the ground'' And the others will fly down ''Earth will fall and sky will rise To bring back the stolen crown." Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions